My Girl
by fourladiesofmischief
Summary: Isabella Moriarty, age Fourteen, has just moved to Washington DC. She is really good friends with Meena her father's a French Diplomat , and the second she meets Newt, love flares. What becomes of it? Newt/OC, Cory/Meena WILL GET MATURE!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Isabella Moriarty, Age Fourteen

Hi. My name is Isabella Moriarty, age fourteen, and I just moved all the way from Paris, France to Washington DC. You see, my father, Lukas Moriarty the Fifth, is a very big French Diplomat, and he was offered a well-paying job at the United States Capital. Obviously, he chose the job and the two of us moved here. My Mom died when I was just a baby, and I don't have any brothers or sisters. Sometimes I think I'm lucky, but others I realize that I am all alone. I can speak English, but I prefer French for two reasons; 1) I can speak to my Father more vigorously, because he can hardly speak any English, and 2) No one else can understand what I'm saying.

The one good thing about moving to DC; Meena Paroom. Meena is the daughter of a Bahavian Diplomat, and the two of us met at a meeting of the League of Nations when we were nine. We visit each other every Summer in Nice, and are the best of friends. She lives in DC, and attends Washington Preparatory, where I will be going to school. Of course, I have not told her that I moved to DC, but I guess she'll find out on Monday. I wanted to surprise her.

"Isabella!" My Dad calls. "Heure pour le dîner!"

Translation: Isabella! Time for Dinner!

"COMING!" I yell, setting down my book and proceeding to walk down the stairs. "I'm not hungry." I say as I enter the formal dining room, which has a large oak table and many chairs. You see, the house my Dad bought is this HUGE mansion. Which, I think, is slightly odd considering the fact that there are only two of us. "Second thought, what are we having?"

"I ordered Chinese." Dad replies.

I gasp. "Did you order me shrimp fried rice?!" He smiles. "Oh, you did! Thank you Daddy!"

You see, shrimp fried rice is the best food on the planet. Nothing can beat it. Meena has tried to make me change my views before, but, it hasn't worked thus far. I love it!

Soon enough, we are settling down to eat, and I have a huge container of shrimp fried rice in front of me.

"Ainsi, êtes-vous attendre avec intérêt l'école?" Dad asks. Translation: So, are you looking forward to school?

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Meena again. I really miss her." I smile and dig into my food. Dad and I don't talk that much, but I usually only talk in French to him when we're arguing. Father can understand the English Language, he just can't speak it. Kind of odd, if you ask me. Sometimes I think that he doesn't even try to learn. He just enjoys being able to say the excuse "Sorry, don't speak English". Pathetic, I know.

"Bon. J'espère que vous continuez à maintenir ces catégories. I don't veulent certain garçon pour assurer votre vie." He takes a bite of his chicken. Translation: Good. I hope you continue to keep up your grades. I don't want some boy to take over your life.

I blush. "Dad!"

So much for loving fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: Day One at Washington Preparatory**_

The next morning, Isabella woke up and yawned. She looked at her alarm clock, which read six o' clock, and stepped out of bed. Her long black hair was a mess, and she headed into the bathroom. She had decorated it with purple and black, her two favorite colors. After her shower, Isabella walked back into her bedroom, rummaging through her large walk-in closet until she found the perfect outfit. A pair of white and black checkered Converse High-Tops, black leggings, a light wash denim mini-skirt, and a tight purple zip-up Led Zeppelin hoodie over a white tank-top. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and grabbed her black messenger bag before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Matin Rifka." Isabella said to the familiar maid she had known her entire life. Translation: Morning Rifka.

Rifka smiled widely as she set a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of the girl. "Bonjour Isabella, mon petit chickadee. Comment avez-vous dormi?" Translation: Good morning Isabella, my little chickadee. How did you sleep?

Isabella smiled widely. "Affinez juste, merci beaucoup. Joesph allant me conduire à l'école est-il ce matin?" Translation: Just fine, thank you very much. Is Joesph going to drive me to school this morning?

Rifka merely nodded, and Isabella began to eat her breakfast. A few minutes later, a horn sounded outside, and she kissed Rifka goodbye before walking out the door and into the shiny red race car that waited by the end of the driveway.

Isabella got inside and they started towards Washington Preparatory. They passed many monuments, which Isabella thought were absolutely stunning, and she took pictures with her camera that she had stowed away in her backpack, along with her ipod and cell-phone. Finally, they reached the school, and Joesph helped Isabella out of the car. Not only was he her chauffeur, he was also her bodyguard.

"Excuse me," She asked a boy walking by. "Where's the main office?"

"Oh, down that hallway." He pointed to a hallway to her right.

"Thanks." She started down the hallway and soon saw a door marked "Main Office". She pushed open the door and walked inside. "Um, excuse me," She asked the secretary. "But I'm new here."

"Okay, name?"

"Isabella Mariana Moriarty." Isabella instantly replied.

"Okay, Isabella," She said. "Here are your books, and your schedhule, and the number of your locker."

Isabella took the papers and exited the office. "Hmm, 41, 42, 43!" She opened her locker and put everything inside, including her many pictures of Meena and her Nana. She grabbed a notebook and a pen before heading towards the "Quad", whatever that was. She spotted Meena talking to two boys and came up with a crazy plan.

She walked up to Meena and smiled. "Excusez-moi, désolé de s'interrompre. Meena, n'allez-vous pas dire au moins bonjour?" Translation: Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Meena, are you not at least going to say hello?

Meena gasped. "Izzo! Oh my good yak, it is you!" And she captured Isabella in a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

Isabella grinned like a mad fool. "Mon père a obtenu transféré. Maintenant j'obtiens d'aller à l'école ici! D'ailleurs, feignez-moi ne savent pas l'anglais. Je veux confondre chacun, et alors personne ne sauront quel we' ; énonciation re!" Translation: My Father got transferred. Now I get to go to school here! By the way, pretend I do not know any English. I want to confuse everyone, and then no one will know what we're saying!

Meena laughed. "That's the Izzo I know! Izzo, meet Newt Livingston and Cory Baxter. They are my friends."

Newt caught Isabella's eye and smiled. Isabella's breath caught in her throat.

"Vous pouvez avoir Cory mais le Newt est le mien." Isabella said, still staring at the blond boy before her. Translation: You can have Cory but Newt is mine.

Meena gaped at her. "Isabella Marianna Moriarty! Innapropriate!"

Cory looked at Newt. "Dude, do you know what she said? I heard our names."

Newt looked confused. "Sorry Cory, I don't speak Japanese. But I heard our names too."

Meena rolled her eyes. "Newt, it is not Japanese. Isabella is from France. Her Father is Lukas Moriarty the Fifth, he is the most successful French Diplomat."

"Dudette!" Newt exclaimed. "Did you know French Bread is made there?"

Isabella laughed. "Un type avec un sens de l'humour. Je l'aime." Translation: A guy with a sense of humor. I like it.

"Whoa, you mean THE Lukas Moriarty the Fifth?" Cory asked in awe.

"Oui, c'est celui." Isabella replied. Translation: Yes, that is the one.

"Wow," Cory said. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh mes bons yaks Meena ! Pourquoi vous a fait pour ne pas me dire au sujet du Newt ! Il est officiellement le garçon le plus sexy vivant !" Isabella exclaimed. Translation: Oh my good Yak Meena! Why did you not tell me about Newt? He is officially the sexiest boy alive! She couldn't stop staring at Newt. Did this boy know what he was doing to her?

"Izzo," Meena blushed. "Why don't you tell Newt that."

"Tell me what?" Newt asked, confused.

Isabella turned to face him. _Let's have a little fun_. She thought. "Ok. Newt Livingston, vous êtes le garçon le plus sexy vivant et je veux entrer dans votre pantalon." Translation: Okay. Newt Livingston, you are the sexiest boy alive and I want to get into your pants. She turned to face Meena, who was speechless. "Heureux maintenant?" Translation: Happy now?

Meena just laughed. "Let us thank the good god Yak that he does not understand French. Honestly though Izzo, why are you so hooked on NL?"

"Pensez he' ; le ll me demandent jamais dehors ? Ah, et I a juste dit que toute la substance au sujet de pantalon et d'être sexy de vous obtenir a travaillé vers le haut. Bien que, il soit assez mignon. Qu'aviez-vous caché de moi, jeune dame ?" Isabella explained. Translation: Think he'll ever ask me out? Oh, and I just said all the stuff about pants and being sexy to get you worked up. Although, he is pretty cute. What have you been hiding from me, young lady?

Meena exhaled. "Thank you. He might, but I don't know. And I haven't been hiding anything. They are just my friends. And don't even think of saying the three word!"

Isabella looked at Newt once more before a thought came to her.

_I wonder if this is what Love feels like?_


	3. Chapter 3

Meena, Cory, Newt and Isabella all walked into the Science Lab together, with Newt and Isabella eyeballing each other the entire time. That was when Stickler walked up.

"Isabella Marianna Moriarty," he said. "Age fourteen. Just moved here from Paris, France. Father is Lukas Moriarty the Fifth, highest French diplomat. Mother died in childbirth. Gets straight A's, plays clarinet and guitar, and bass guitar, loves the band Led Zeppelin."

Isabella got tears in her eyes at the mention of her Mother. Not wanting to hear any more, she ran from the classroom.

"What happened?" Cory asked Meena.

"Izzo doesn't like talking about her Mother," Meena sighed heavily. "She feels as though it was her fault that her Mother died."

"Oh, that must suck," Cory said. "Hey Newt, you wanna- Newt?" Newt was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where'd Newt go?"

Newt was walking down the hallway. "Isabella!" he called. "Isabella, it's just me! Or, not me, Newt!" he had confused himself, but, he didn't care. He was a man on a mission. He heard crying and walked down the History Hallway, where Isabella was sitting on the floor in front of the statue of George Washington.

"Oh, hey," she sniffled. He looked at her, shocked. "Yeah, I know English. I was just trying to mess with you guys."

"Sorry about your Mom," he said, sitting next to her. "That must be tough, living with only a dad."

"Sometimes it's okay," Isabella said. "But sometimes I hate not having anyone around that understands me. He thinks that I'm all work and no play, but, that's not the way I roll."

Newt nodded, not sure of what to say next. He had never been much of a "thinker", but more of a "do-er". So, he did something that he was not sure would work. He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and surveyed the shocked look on her face. He kissed her again, but this time, she kissed back with as much force as she could muster. Isabella wound her arms around his neck, playing with his golden blonde hair. Newt tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

When they finally did break apart, Newt smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Feel any better?" he asked.

"Loads," she replied, her smile just as wide.

"Will you, you know, be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," she said happily. "Of course."

Cory and Meena had been watching from the end of the hallway the entire time. Meena had tears of happiness running down his cheeks, and Cory was beaming widely at his best friend and his new friend.

"She finally found love," Meena said. "That's so amazing!"

"Hey, can we get back to class now?" Isabella said as her and Newt walked up to them, hand in hand. "I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day."

"Okay," the four agreed and hurried into the classroom right as the bell rang. Cory and Meena were lab partners at one table, while Isabella and Newt were partners at another. Newt smiled at her.

"I hope your good at Chemistry," he said. "Because I am, and that would make us super duper lab partners!"

Isabella giggled. "Luckily, I AM good at Chemistry, so we are super duper lab partners." she held his hand under the table and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love your sense of humor," she said.

"Aw, thanks!" he said cheerfully. "I love your smartness."

"Thanks," she said as they began to work on the assigned experiment. It was funny that they did the best job in the class, because everyone always thought that Newt was an idiot. But, he was actually really smart, and just hid it so that no one made fun of him.

Later that day, the entire gang went to Newt's house so that they could practice.

"Hey, maybe you could be in DC3 too!" Newt suggested.

"Yes, but then it wouldn't be DC3 anymore Newt," she said. "It would have to be DC4, which doesn't sound as good."

"Oh come on Izzo," Meena said. "You're an amazing bass player! Let your inner self shine!"

Isabella sighed. "Okay, I guess I could be in your band," she said.

"Yay!" Newt cheered. "Hip hip hooray!"

_Well, I've certainly had no trouble fitting in._ she thought happily as she set up.


End file.
